pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Strange Fruit
Strange Fruit is a jazz song , made famous by Billie Holiday . The number condemned American racism , especially the lynching of African Americans, primarily in the southern United States . Billie Holiday's version was a 1978 Grammy Hall of Fame Award granted and was also included in the list of songs of the century by the Recording Industry of America. Strange fruit was in 1938 written by a communist teacher of Jewish origin from the Bronx , Abel Meeropol , under the pseudonym Lewis Allan. The text tells of one of the lynchings as previously were common in the southern United States . The corpses of black Americans as strange fruit hanging in the trees. Abel Meeropol was probably inspired by a photograph of a lynching of two African Americans, Thomas Shipp and Abram Smith, who was hanged in 1930 in Marion (Indiana) . Abel Meeropol statement in 1971: "I wrote" Strange Fruit "because I hate lynching and I hate injustice and I hate people who perpuate it". Strange Fruit was by Billie Holiday first sang in 1939 , Café Society, Sheridan Square, Greenwich Village , New York . After Columbia Records the number refused, they took it for Milt Gabler 's record label,Commodore Records . Thanks to the expressiveness of the text and the penetrating singing the song became a popular jazz standard with numerous recordings and performances. Along with the performances by Billie Holiday are those of Nina Simone 's most famous. Contents verbergen * Text 1 * 2 Covers ** 2.1 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 3 See also edit Covers [ edit ] * Romeyn Adams Nesbitt A Tribute to Billie Holiday - CD - Cristal Records DEF 01 - France * Carole Alston Tribute to a Blue Lady - CD - C 4 records - AU * Tori Amos 1994 B-side single Cornflake Girl * Mary Coughlan Mary Coughlan Sings Billie Holiday - CD - Evangeline GELM4086- Eire * Karen Dreikopf Songs for a Lady - CD - Surrealis records - D * Laika Fatien Misery - CD - Blujazz BJF02 - EU * Julia Feldman Words Are Worlds - CD - Hed Arzi 520 920 - Isr * Nnenna Freelon Blueprint Of A Lady - CD - Concord Jazz CCD-2289-2 - US * Alison Hogan Hogan Sings Holiday - CD - Festival HSHO195 - Canada * Pamela Isaacs Lady Day at Emerson's Bar and Grill - CD - BCS1111 - US * Abbey Lincoln Abbey Sings Billie - CD - ENJA CD 6012-65 - W.-Germany * Monica Lynk A Tribute To Billie Holiday - CD - Bell Music - US * Lils Mackintosh It's Not Easy To Be Perfect - CD - Riff 85,025-2 - EN * Carmen McRae Lover Man - CD - Columbia CK 65115 - US * Kim Nalley Ballads for Billie - CD - Jazz & Blues CE 3111469 - US * Oosterhuis, Trijntje Strange Fruit - CD - Blue Note 7243 597756 2 3 - EN * Thomasina Petrus If Only ... Billie Unsung - CD - PepperProd. - US * Diana Ross on her live album Stolen Moments . * Nina Simone 's album Pastel Blues - 1965 * Vattel Cherry's Bassrespänse with Marjani Dele God Bless The Child: A Baltimore Tribute To Billie Holiday - CD - City Paper Streetbox - US * Cassandra Wilson on her album New Moon Daughter 1995. * Siouxsie and the Banshees on the album Through the Looking Glass 1987 * Jeff Buckley Live at Sin-é (Legacy Edition) - 2003 - Columbia Records * UB40 Signing off - 1980 - Graduate * Beth Hart - Joe Bonamassa Seesaw - 2013 - J & R Adventures, LLC * José James on the album Yesterday I Had The Blues - The Music Of Billie Holiday Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:Jazz Standard Category:Number of Nina Simone